Talk:Marybeth Massett
I have no hard proof, but a page at The Shark Fund lists her and Patrick Massett together as having donated money for the preservation of tiger sharks. Assuming these are indeed the same Marybeth and Patrick Massett that are listed here on MA, that would mean they are somehow related. How they are related, however, is a total mystery. Husband/wife? Brother/sister? Father/daughter? I think the latter is less likely since there doesn't seem to be much of an age difference between the two. I would probably bet on husband & wife because that's normally how people on those types of lists are placed. Like I said though, no hard evidence. --From Andoria with Love 16:04, 29 September 2006 (UTC) :Could be. Oddly enough, the only places online I can find any references to her are in Star Trek related stuff. Nothing on imdb, nothing on the web in general, etc. Now, interestingly enough, she was referenced as "Maybeth Massett" here in a number of locations. Possibly due to a typo, of course. And no, I couldn't find any "Maybeth Massett" references out there either. :) -- Sulfur 16:14, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Yeah, her being listed as "Maybeth" was likely a typo. Aside from a page at TrekNation, only a few pages at Memory Alpha listed her as "Maybeth", which, of course, have since been corrected. It's kind of odd that she doesn't have a page at IMDb, but apparently Deep Space Nine was the only thing she ever did, at least on-screen. A possible reason she was cast at all was because of her likely relation to Patrick Massett. Even if she were a stage actres or a news reporter or something, I would think there would be something on it. Oh, well... I'll keep an eye out. :) --From Andoria with Love 17:18, 29 September 2006 (UTC) *'Update:' I just found a LiveJournal page http://rileyjam.livejournal.com/ in which the author (James Riley, Jr.) claims to be the boyfriend of a Marybeth Massett. He also makes reference to a Patrick, but that's likely someone else. Anyway, if this is the Marybeth Massett he's talking about, it offers some insight into her life... and also shows that she and Patrick Massett aren't husband and wife, at least not anymore. --From Andoria with Love 17:30, 29 September 2006 (UTC) *One last note: Marybeth Massett may very well be the same person as Marybeth Cameron, who made frequent appearances on Patrick Massett's series Veritas: The Quest. She played the character of "Hayley Cayce". If anyone has access to that series and could look it into this and let us know if they are one and the same, it would be greatly appreciated. --From Andoria with Love 17:49, 29 September 2006 (UTC) I submitted an update to IMDb a few weeks ago to have her added to the database. Needless to say, it hasn't happened yet, but I've had some success in the past, including getting Dana Tjowander added. We'll see what happens. Oh, and by the way, I also submitted updates to have Lorine Mendell, Mary Rice and Mark Robert Brown added as well. -- Renegade54 19:16, 29 September 2006 (UTC) :Update: She's been added (as Maybeth) and I've already submitted a name correction. Lorine Mendell has been added as well, but currently has no credits to her name. -- Renegade54 20:06, 4 October 2006 (UTC)